2nd Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies * Comedy Bang Productions * 19 Entertainment * 20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (21): Locked Our Private Info - September 19, 2005 Written by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 2IOP04) #Episode 2 (22): Busybody Comes Next Door - September 26, 2005 Written by: Paul Lieberstein, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 2IOP02) #Episode 3 (23): Howard Goes Nuts - October 3, 2005 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Brent Woods (Production Code: 2IOP05) #Episode 4 (24): The PC Group - October 10, 2005 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Dan Povenmire (Production Code: 2IOP03) #Episode 5 (25): Dark Meet - October 17, 2005 Written by: David X. Cohen and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Mark Kirkland (Production Code: 2IOP01) #Episode 6 (26): Death Has a Shadow - October 24, 2005 Teleplay by: Steve Callaghan and Simon Fuller, Story by: Alan R. Cohen, Alan Freedland and Paul Lieberstein, Directed by: Rodney Clouden and Ron Hughart (Production Code: 2IOP06) #Episode 7 (27): Package Deal - November 7, 2005 Written by: Brian Boyle and Erik Durbin, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: 2IOP07) #Episode 8 (28): How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Keep Watching the Animation - November 14, 2005 Written by: Chris McKenna and Matt McKenna, Directed by: Nancy Kruse (Production Code: 2IOP08) #Episode 9 (29): Brother from a New Neighbor - November 21, 2005 Written by: Eric Horsted and Ken Keeler, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 2IOP09) #Episode 10 (30): Connect Forty Four - November 28, 2005 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Cyndi Tang-Loveland (Production Code: 2IOP14) #Episode 11 (31): Miracle on Salt Lake Street - December 5, 2005 Teleplay by: Chris McKenna and Matt McKenna, Story by: Paul Lieberstein, Directed by: Ron Hughart (Production Code: 2IOP16) #Episode 12 (32): I Haven't Met an Old Man - January 2, 2006 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 2IOP10) #Episode 13 (33): Howard Does Hollywood - January 9, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Gillis and Patric M. Verrone, Directed by: Mark Kirkland (Production Code: 2IOP11) #Episode 14 (34): Ice Cube - January 23, 2006 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Mike Marcantel (Production Code: 2IOP12) #Episode 15 (35): Tears of a Clooney - January 30, 2006 Written by: Eric Horsted, Ken Keeler and Patric M. Verrone, Directed by: Matthew Nastuk and Dan Povenmire (Production Code: 2IOP13) #Episode 16 (36): What's That Photo Behind Danny? - February 6, 2006 Teleplay by: Stephanie Gillis, Paul Lieberstein and David Zuckerman, Story by: Brian Boyle, Erik Durbin and J. Stewart Burns, Directed by: Ron Hughart and Mike Kim (Production Code: 2IOP15) #Episode 17 (37): The Ingrate - February 27, 2006 Written by: Joel H. Cohen, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: 2IOP18) #Episode 18 (38): A Lungful of Tripp - March 6, 2006 Written by: J. Stewart Burns, Directed by: Mike Marcantel (Production Code: 2IOP20) #Episode 19 (39): My Life is an Irish Bagpipe - March 13, 2006 Written by: Ken Keeler, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 2IOP19) #Episode 20 (40): Deputy PC Navigation - March 27, 2006 Written by: Chris McKenna and Matt McKenna, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 2IOP17) #Episode 21 (41): Refund Fools - April 17, 2006 Written by: Paul Lieberstein, Directed by: Rodney Clouden (Production Code: 2IOP24) #Episode 22 (42): Recycling the Legacy - April 24, 2006 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Mike Kim (Production Code: 2IOP21) #Episode 23 (43): Official Badge of Dependence - May 1, 2006 Written by: Joel H. Cohen and Ken Keeler, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 2IOP22) #Episode 24 (44): Prenuptial Curiosity - May 8, 2006 Written by: Eric Horsted, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 2IOP23) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Second Season'' launched on DVD April 15, 2008 (Region 1), August 12, 2008 (Region 2) and September 30, 2008 (Region 4). Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)